


Starry Night

by Lyrishadow



Series: A Very Merry Mass Effect  2020 [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: There is an old concrete block above the city, Egan Shepard knows it very well, and it - like him - survived the Reaper invasion intact, albeit a little damaged. The night is full of surprises.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: A Very Merry Mass Effect  2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043946
Kudos: 5





	Starry Night

For the first time since Eden Prime, Egan had no radio, and no-one to inform of anything. He was still weakened and had to stop several times, everything around him in ruins. It made him wonder if his favorite spot in Vancouver had survived. Over twenty years ago he had met Kaidan Alenko for the first time, that he was coming here now not knowing if the Normandy had survived was something of a painful journey.

Surprisingly his concrete block was still up on the hill, scuffed a little but clearly left alone; an unimportant piece of cement. Ashley, Pressly, Egan….Kaidan had been here in the two years when Egan was dead, his name had been added to the memorial, in shaky but clear writing. Having someone to live for, to want to live for had changed his fate.  
Egan took a deep breath and awkwardly sat on the ground, working as quickly as he could he added Anderson, Mordin, Thane, and Legion; then painted over his name. This was their personal memorial. They would not forget that the dead in the galaxy counted in the billions, maybe even the trillions. They would rally together to rebuild, slowly but surely, free to choose the futures they wished. He had chosen to give them all that chance.

After he managed to get up from the ground, Egan sat on the top of the box, lost in thought he didn't hear the footsteps approach. Egan didn’t even look up when Kaidan rounded the corner and stopped short.  
"Found him." Kaidan said, “Don’t worry, Joker I got this.”  
"Egan…” Kaidan was now standing in front of him just staring at the man. “Gods... Egan… Shepard...”  
"Please tell me I am not dreaming?" Egan looked up from his self-reflection, a pained smile on his face as he saw Kaidan was there, “I must be dreaming.”  
"No dream...We got back to Sol two days ago, Hackett filled us in but he hadn’t been updated on your condition...for a few days at least.." Two steps and Kaidan was with him, holding him.  
"Egan…" Kaidan's voice caught in his throat "We… didn't know...I didn't know you were alive. "  
“I am here,” Egan said simply, ignoring the pain that came from contact.  
“Gods this place, why did you come here?” Kaidan let him go and bent to look at the new paint  
“I promised,” Egan replied nodding at the place they had painted the names of their lost friends  
“I’m sorry. Last time I was here..” Kaidan exhaled and stood looking only at Egan “It is good to be back on earth; to be at an end…to be here.”  
“Did… how..” Egan was not sure how to ask if the crew were okay.  
“We lost Edi.” Kaidan acknowledged “but the others are okay…”  
“Joker...I am sorry.” Egan was staring at the ground “I think... We lost the geth too... But..”  
“Don’t have to tell me, if it is hard,” Kaidan replied lifting his hand to touch Egan’s shoulder, Egan wasn’t able to hide the pain this time.  
“Still in pain?”Kaidan looked surprised, dropping his hands to his side.  
“Some.” Egan sighed “I probably should not have come up here on my own.”  
“How did you…. convince them to let you come here?”  
“Oh, that’s easy, I lied. I didn’t need to be found so I escaped...." Egan replied, lifting his hand to Kaidan's face, tracing his jaw with it as Kaidan leaned in and kissed him soundly.  
“I wasn’t sure I would ever see you again, after the beam... After..” Kaidan exhaled, sighing deeply as he added “ after last time I lost you, I wasn’t sure I hadn’t lost you again.”  
“The Reapers tried, but I am still here.” Egan shook his head “It weighs on me, the people we lost Kaidan, I don’t even know how we will get started from here.”  
“I know. Did you bring the beer?”  
"Of course.” Egan gave a half-smile “I never come unprepared.”.  
“To think some strange kid dragged me here one night, to talk to me about philosophy and making life work.” Kaidan bent down and dug in the bag that Egan had bought with him, there nestled in the bottom was two Canadian Lagers. “ You bought two?”  
“I… was going to leave one here. If you didn’t come.” Egan replied as Kaidan sat down next to him “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too.” Kaidan looked up and over the remains of the city. “Look, there are some lights still.”  
“A little hope out there then.” Egan nodded then tilted his head up “One side effect of losing half the city, look up Kaidan.”  
Egan lowered his head to his boyfriend’s shoulder as Kaidan looked up “God’s imagine if I had been brave enough to flirt with you when I was fifteen.”  
“Really?” Kaidan’s reply was surprised “those stars…”  
“You didn’t know?” Egan laughed softly “I was interested in you from the moment we met.”  
“I didn’t even realize you liked me, not that way anyhow.” Kaidan shook his head “I was so caught up trying to be a good friend, and a good lieutenant I missed that you were right there.”  
“I was so confused when I met you again like fate was throwing me under a bus.” Egan was smiling “God’s I’m glad you are here.”  
“Look Egan, a falling star, time for a wish!” Kaidan murmured as they lay back on the top of the concrete to look up above them at the stars.  
“I can make a wish, but Kaidan, I think that was a satellite…” Egan chuckled his hand reaching for his boyfriends “Actually, my wish was granted when you arrived.”  
“Yeah. Mine too.” They stayed there a while, watching the stars.


End file.
